Konran shoujo♥Soflan-chan!!
Lyrics Nihongo 普段は普通の女の子！4つ打ちだーい好き！しかーし！ 変拍子をBPMにかざすと、なんと混乱少女そふらんちゃんに変身できるのだ！ この拍子感激ホームラン　平常心が（にゃんにゃいにゃーい！） そふらふらんの　軟着陸も　Don't Know be all right　時空を曲げてよ （せーの！）そーふーらーーーん！！ （らんらーん！　じゃかじゃかじゃん　らんらーん！） （うー、にゃんにゃいにゃーい！） （らんらーん！　じゃかじゃかじゃん　らんらーん！） （ばばーん）へんしーん！ （ばばーん）ノリニクシティ・マックス！ （波乱万丈豪華絢爛！）混乱少女そふらんちゃん、さ～ん上～！！！ 解りかねんリズム　カチカチ数えよう （わん、つー、さん、しー、うー、りゅー、ちー）（わん、つー、さん、しー、うー、りゅー、ちー） 魔法の力で常識歪めて　君もきっとポリリズム （そっふらん♥　そっふらん♥　そっふらん♥　らん♥） 頭を(あたまをー？) 捻るよ(ひねるよー？) 切れるよ！(よ！)よ！(よ！)よー！ 「魔王・ヨンブンノヨンビョウブンシに対抗するにはこれしかない！必殺！ワブルビーームッ！！」 (にゃーにゃーにゃー) メトロノームが（メトロノームが） 役に立たない（役に立たない） こんなフレーズ知ーらーなーいー…… 『さてここで問題』 「ふぇっ！？」 『今、この曲の拍子はいくつ？』 「えっ、うーん……」 『ヒント：1，2，３，４，５，１，２，３，４，５』 「あーはいはいはいわかった！」(ﾋﾟﾝﾎﾟﾝ) 「正解は４分の５拍子 ！！……ってあぁぁ！これ拍子変わってんじゃん！」（ﾌﾞｯﾌﾞｰﾌﾞｰ） 「ちょっとー！卑怯者おおぉぉ！」（ﾌﾞｰﾌﾞｯﾌﾞｰ） 小節線を飛び越して！（いぇい！） 音符を乗りこなして （しんこぺーしんこぺーてぃーてぃーん） 目まぐるしいグルーヴ感に　銀河も釘付け！（うー、はい！） なのに　リズムは塗り替えちゃえ （しんこぺーしんこぺーてぃーてぃーん） 一・十・百・千の　テンポ跨げば 混乱！こんらん！！こんふゅーじょーん！！！ (ぷろぐらりらぷろぐれ　ぷろぐりらりー　ぷろぐらりらぷろぐれ　こーんふゅーぅーじょん！) この拍子感激ホームラン　平常心が（にゃんにゃいにゃーい！） そふらふらんの　軟着陸も　Don't Know be all right　時空を曲げてよ （せーの！）そーふーらーーーん！！ (波乱万丈豪華絢爛！) 「こんなそふらんありえなーい！！」 Romaji fudan wa futsuu no onna no ko! yotsu-uchi da~isuki! shikaashi! henhyoushi wo BPM ni kasazu to, nanto konran shoujo Soflan-chan ni henshin dekiru noda! kono hyoushi kangeki HOMERUN heijoushin ga (nyannyainya~i!) Soflaflan no nanchakuriku mo Don't Know be all right jikuu wo magete yo (seeno!) Sooflaaaan!! (ranraan! jakajakajan ranraan!) (uu, nyannyainya~i!) (ranraan! jakajakajan ranraan!) (babaan) henshiin! (babaan) NORINIXITY MAX! (konran banjou gouka kenran!) konran shoujo Soflan-chan, saanjoou!!! wakari kanen RHYTHM kachikachi kazoeyou (ONE, TWO, san, shii, WU, LIU, CHI) (ONE, TWO, san, shii, WU, LIU, CHI) mahou no chikara de joushiki yugamete kimi no kito POLYRHYTHM (Soflan♥Soflan♥Soflan♥lan) atama wo (atama wo~?) hineri yo (hineri yo~?) kireru yo! (yo!) yo! (yo!) yoo! "maou yonbun no yonbyou bunshi ni taikou suru ni wa kore shika nai! hissatsu! WOBBLE BEEEEEEEEEAM!" (nyaanyaanyaa) METRONOME ga (METRONOME ga) yakunitatanai (yakunitatanai) konna PHRASE shi~ra~na~ii... "sate koko de mondai" "fe!?" "ima, kono kyoku no hyoushi wa ikutsu?" "e, uun..." "HINT: 1,2,3,4,5, 1,2,3,4,5" "aa hai hai hai wakatta!" (PINGPONG) "sekai wa yonbun no go hyoushi!! ...tte aaa! kore hyoushi kawattenjan!" (bubbuubuu) "chottoo! hikyou monoooo!" (bubbuubuu) kobushisen wo tobikoshite! (YAY!) onpu wo norikonashite (SYNCOPA SYNCOPA TI TION) memagurushii GROOVE kan ni ginga mo kugizuke! (uu, hai!) nanoni RHYTHM wa nurikae chae (SYNCOPA SYNCOPA TI TION) ichi juu hyaku sen no TEMPO matageba konran! konran!! CONFUSION!!! (PROG rarira PROGRE PROG rirarii PROG rarira PROGRE CON~FU~SION!) kono hyoushi kangeki HOMERUN heijoushin ga (nyannyainya~i!) Soflaflan no nanchakuriku mo Don't Know be all right jikuu wo magete yo (seeno!) Sooflaaaan!! (konran banjou gouka kenran!) "konna Soflan arienaai!!" English Translation Song Connections/Remixes The long version of 混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!, titled 混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!! (ノリニクシティ・アンリミテッド☆プログレッシヴ・ポリリズミック・ナイトメア・ロングバージョン),' '''appears in the 5th Camellia feat. Nanahira album, ごーいん！. Trivia *'混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!' is a song part of the . It was added to SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS on April 1st, 2015. *'混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s''' ADVANCED and EXHAUST charts can be purchased after clearing Chant du Cygne's EXHAUST chart with an A rank or higher. **Its ADVANCED chart can be purchased separately after clearing Chant du Cygne's ADVANCED chart. *Rimuru Tsubuyaki, the character from つぶやき魔法少女りむる's jacket, appears along with Kanade Yamashina in 混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s jackets. *混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s song title refers to , a term used to denominate when a song has sudden big BPM changes, named after SOFT LANDING ON THE BODY. **According to Masaya Oya, the song has over 100 BPM and time measure changes. However, in-game, it only has 33 BPM changes. **Another reference to SOFT LANDING ON THE BODY is found in 混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s lyrics; literally means "soft landing". *'混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!' is one of the songs part of the FLOOR INFECTION event. It could be unlocked on pop'n music éclale from July 14th, 2016 to August 1st, 2016 by playing a total of eight rounds of SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS to increase the infection level to Level 2 MAX. *'混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!' is not keysounded. *'混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s' HYPER chart was re-rated in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on December 19th, 2017. Song Production Information Camellia Thanks for the inclusion! Camellia here. BPM changes are serious business. I mean, Soflan distorts space and time, and I think I could have the power to change the world through the strangest of time signatures. There are as many as 100 tempo changes and time signatures incorporated in our song, truly a gorgeous storm of Denpa running at 32 to 259 BPM. This song will rapidly change its rhythmic variety! So hold on tight! nanahira Just a (so-called) ordinary girl, nanahira here. Thank you for including us this time! With a twisting and turning rhythm, this song is exhilarating and continuously gives a nice, irresistible feeling as you listen. Learning to perfect the rhythm of this song is just the same as learning to cast a real "Wobble Beam"!（*＞ω＜)っ～～～～～ Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Konran_shoujo_Soflan-chan!! Jacket.png|混乱少女♥そふらんちゃん!!'s jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:SOUND VOLTEX Songs